Conventional walkers used by the elderly or disabled persons to assist in the ambulation process comprise a pair of A-shape or inverted U-shape frames joined by cross members that can be gripped by a disabled person and used as support with each step. Some walkers comprise wheels that allow a walker to be rolled forward during ambulation. Some walkers also comprise a seat that allows the user to sit down and rest as needed.
The disadvantage of conventional walkers is that they necessarily rely on the ability of the users to stand, balance and walk. Unfortunately, a significant number of the elderly and disabled persons have difficulty using conventional walkers due to, for example, obesity and severe arthritis, which cause pain with such activities.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mobility device that allows patients to be mobile without the need for standing, balancing or walking.